


Worth A Thousand Words

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cockles Cooperative, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misha deserves all the love!, Petal Drop, Polyamory, Romance, Sweetness, cockles valentine's day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is stunned.</p>
<p>Jensen is awed, actually.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know how anyone can really be that beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming you've seen the pictures/vids of Misha from Petal Drops LA. God, has anyone ever been that beautiful before? No. The answer is no, they have not.

Jensen is stunned.

 

It had started with a text from Vicki: _check your email_

 

That in itself hadn’t been so unusual. Sometimes Vicki sent him interesting things, little tidbits she found while browsing around the internet doing research for her latest project. He had always appreciated her intelligence and curiosity. He had replied: _will do soon, thanks vick_

 

_No. Now._

 

Now that had been unusual. But if there was one thing Jensen had learned over the years, it was that you did not ignore a direct order from Vicki Vantoch. There were consequences for that. She was a brilliant, beautiful woman.

 

And she was scary.

 

Jensen had immediately thumbed open his phone’s mail application. There was one new email from Vicki, containing attachments. The subject was intriguing to say the least: _You better be sitting down for this. Just look at our beautiful husband!_

 

And Jensen had grinned, chuckled. Frankly, he had expected porn, or at least nudity. It wouldn’t have been the first time Vicki had taken sexy pictures of Misha and sent them to him. He definitely appreciated it. He had done the same for her, after all. It was nice to share.

 

But then… no, he hadn’t expected this at all. Beautiful didn’t even begin to describe what he was seeing -- pictures and video of Misha walking down an alley, softly lit, while rose petals fell down around him, brushing his shoulders, cheeks, and hair -- looking for all the world like an actual angel.

 

Jensen is stunned.

 

Jensen is awed, actually.

 

He doesn’t know how anyone can really be that beautiful.

 

On less than steady legs, Jensen walks over to where his laptop sits. He brings up his email there so he can look at the pictures and video on a larger screen. He realizes immediately what a colossal mistake that was when the HD viewing just leaves him entirely breathless. His heart is racing.

 

The shrill sound of his phone ringing jars him, startles him, but of course there’s only one person it could be.

 

“How did you survive this, Vick? You were there, in person!”

 

“I learned meditative breathing a long time ago,” she laughed. “It helps. How are you doing over there?”

 

“I keep expecting to see actual wings behind him,” Jensen admitted.

 

“While your casting department is known for being on the mark, I don’t believe a real angel would have that much gas.”

 

“Vicki!” Jensen finally tore his eyes away from the screen in front of him, snorting a laugh.

 

No, of course Misha was human, just like everyone else who walked the Earth. But there was something undeniably special about him. Not because he was chosen, or touched by God, or The Overlord (despite what he playfully demanded his Twitter followers call him), but because he worked so hard to be an amazing human being.

 

Those beautiful petals would have never been there to fall on him had Misha not worked to help those people realize their dream in the first place.

 

Beauty begets beauty.

 

“Thank you for sending me this, Vicki. I saved all the pictures.”

 

Jensen heard Vicki take a deep breath over the phone before replying. “I had to. You had to see him, Jensen. It was just too much to keep to myself, you know? Sometimes he’s too much. I’m glad you understand that. The need to share that.”

 

He did understand that. He knew exactly what she meant.

 

Jensen could feel a lump rising in his throat, and he didn’t want to deal with that right now, so he quickly changed tack. “Hey, so, the two of you have plans for Valentine’s Day, right?”

 

“Not specifically, but we usually do something. I know the two of you usually do something too. Why?” Vicki asked, clearly suspicious.

  
“Let’s get him roses,” Jensen answered. “Lots of roses. And keep the petals. I’m actually a really good photographer!”


End file.
